Devine
by Victoire Lestrange
Summary: Crepúsculo, com algumas modificações. Jasper é o personagem principal ao invés de Edward, e Bella não é a sutil humana tímida que todos nós amamos. As coisas serão diferentes dessa vez. Rated M. Alguns personagens OOC. Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** O título '_Devine_' é uma palavra francesa e é traduzido para o inglês como '_To Guess_' de acordo com a autora. Em português pode ser traduzido como '_achar_' no sentido de estar dando um palpite sem ter muita certeza. Outras palavras como '_supor_', '_calcular_' ou '_chutar_' dão o mesmo sentido.

Disclaimer: A Saga Crepúsculo e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esta fic também não é minha, ela pertence à **duskri123** e seus links em inglês (_incluindo a página da autora_) estão no meu perfil.

**Agradecimentos da Tradutora**: **Nikky**, o que seria de mim sem você? Obrigada por sair da sua 'aposentadoria' e sacrificar todas as suas notas 10 na faculdade para me ajudar nesse projeto mesmo já tendo dito que ia parar de escrever/traduzir/betar fics. **duskri123**, muito obrigada por escrever essa incrível fic e me tirar da realidade por incontáveis horas! Nunca vou conseguir te dizer o quão feliz eu estou por estar traduzindo suas histórias, mas eu tenho a vida toda para expressar isso =D

Victoire.

**Nota da Autora**: Oi, pessoal. Sou **duskri123**, ou Kriss, não importa. O meu muito obrigada à **Victoire Lestrange** por traduzir essa fic para mim, eu tive várias outras ofertas, mas eles só queriam traduzir uma das três fics da Trilogia e ela realmente queria se dar ao trabalho de traduzir os TRÊS. Então isso foi uma grande vantagem pra mim. Além disso, Respirer e Amour foram betadas. Essa beta recebeu os agradecimentos e sabe quem é. Devine começou a ser betada por minha nova beta **TheFaintHeart**, assim, muito carinho e obrigada à ela por isso. Todas as três histórias são Rated M por vários motivos incluindo violência não limitada, sexo e muito mais. Qualquer referência à 'O Peter sabe das merdas' (_all knowing Peter_) é propriedade de **IdreamofEddy** e sua mente fantástica, meu carinho e agradecimento à ela também. Sinta-se livre para me mandar uma MP se tiver alguma dúvida que Victoire não pode/não conseguiu responder, o link do meu perfil está na página dela. Um conselho... Mantenha a mente aberta quando você chegar no segundo e teceiro. Nem tudo o que parece é verdade.

Kriss.

* * *

Primeiro Capítulo

Eu sentia o sol formigando na minha pele; aquecendo a pele de granito, intitulei a mim mesmo. 'O que eu não daria para ser humano novamente, só por um dia', minha mente pensou errante.

Meu irmão Edward riu do outro lado da parede que unia nossos quartos.

"Continue desejando isso Jasper e pode se tornar realidade," ele riu baixinho. Eu não podia apenas ouvir o sarcasmo escorrendo a cada palavra, eu _sentia_ também. Essa era a merda da coisa toda.

Veja; todos na nossa família, se você quiser nos chamar assim, eram vampiros. Sim, eu sei, difícil de acreditar, a coisa das lendas, monte de besteiras, o de sempre, o de sempre. No entanto, é verdade. E alguns de nós tem dons. Nem todos nós gostamos deles, nem estamos agradecidos, mas nós temos.

Me tome por exemplo, eu sou um empata. Posso sentir tudo o que os outros sentem. Posso sentir o desagrado de um professor repreendendo, o amor de uma mãe cada vez que olha para seu filho, a luxúria de amantes, e o ódio de inimigos.

Agora me coloque em uma sala preenchida com trinta adolescentes luxuriosos, ciumentos, e montados de hormônios à flor da pele e imagine o que eu sinto. É um inferno absoluto, e é pra lá que eu estava indo hoje.

Ensino Médio, simplesmente fantástico.

As vezes ser um vampiro podia ser realmente frustrante. Nós víamos tudo o que os outros viam, porém dez vezes melhor. Ouvíamos tudo o que os outros ouviam, porém dez vezes melhor. Éramos inumanamente rápidos e fortes, e cada um de nós era extraordinariamente bonito. Nós eramos ferozmente protetores com aqueles que amamos, extremamente possessivos com o que era nosso, e ocasionalmente o ciúme poderia facilmente dominar nossos pensamentos.

A sede era o pior de tudo. A maior parte da minha família podia facilmente super a sede de sangue que se alastrava dentro deles, mas eu tinha que me esforçar mais. Nossa família era o que nós gostavamos de chamar de vegetarianos, uma espécie de piada interna. Só bebíamos o sangue de animais, ao invés de nos alimentarmos de humanos. Estar próximo de humanos causava uma constante queimação na minha garganta, o veneno empoçava na minha boca, quase como saliva. Engolir o veneno só piorava a queimação.

Tentavamos nos encaixar entre os humanos, criando uma vida para nós mesmos do jeito humano. Isso nos permitia viver em um único lugar por anos, a menos que algo aconteça e force nossa família a arrumar as malar e ir embora.

Fazia quase 65 anos desde que eu entrei para o Clã dos Cullen, 64 anos desde que Carlisle me deu um bracelete com o brasão da família Cullen, e cada ano, cada maldito ano desde então, eu tinha cometido um deslize, menos os últimos 2 anos e 43 dias. Mas ainda era uma luta, e me colocar num colégio de Ensino Médio lotado de alunos cheios de sangue realmente não estava ajudando.

Eu gemi embora verdadeiramente não precisasse, e levantei do meu sofá de couro.

"Apresse-se, Jazz!" meu outro 'irmão' vampiro, Emmett, gritou lá debaixo na garagem.

Ele realmente não precisava gritar. Eu podia ouví-lo claramente com meus sentidos sobre-humanos. Acho que era apenas um hábito do Emmett; ele era como um menino no corpo de um homem. Enorme e musculoso pra caramba, então quando você olha pra ele, você supõe que ele tem uma grande personalidade. Você estaria certo com essa suposição.

Rapidamente calcei os Genuine Levis e uma lisa camisa branca de manga longa simples. Eu raramente usava camisas de manga curta. As cicatrizes, figurativas e literais do meu passado despedaçaram minha alma e meu corpo, mas isso é uma história para outra hora, outro dia.

Elas automaticamente gritavam 'PERIGO, PARA TRÁS, PORRA'. Eu normalmente captava emoções idênticas quando outros vampiros viram minhas cicatrizes pela primeira vez. Medo, apreensão, admiração, fascínio, suspeita, mas sempre volta para medo no final.

Eu acho que eles viram isso como forma mais simples. Se eu estive em muitas batalhas, e tenho muitas cicatrizes, e ainda existo, eles nunca teriam uma chance. Então volte pro inferno, e isso seria sábio. Meu espaço pessoal devia ser respeitado por todos que queriam entrar em contato comigo. Mesmo Esme, minha confidente mais íntima, minha mãe em todos os sentidos exceto sangue, era cuidadosa com meu espaço pessoal. Eu era solitário, recluso, até mesmo estranho dentro da minha própria família.

As vezes eu me perguntava se ainda fazia parte dela.

Ouvi um suspiro vindo da soleira da porta e percebi que Edward estava ali o tempo todo, escutando minhas divagações internas. Um grunido escapou de mim; eu acho que era coisa de vampiro.

"Me deixe em paz, Edward, eu estou muito bem, merda," o sotaque sulista na minha voz começava a escapar quando eu estava chateado.

Ou talvez fosse apenas o aborrecimento dele escoando para meu fluxo emocional.

Ele assentiu ligeiramente, um sorriso se formando no seu rosto, "Nós apreciamos muito sua companhia, Jasper. Você é um filho e um irmão, você tem um papel único nessa família e sabe disso. Apartir do momento em que Alice e eu te encontramos na Filadélfia e o trouxemos para se juntar à nossa família, você se encaixou perfeitamente. Pode parecer que eu não me importo a maior parte do tempo, mas você sabe, você pode _sentir _que não é isso."

Suas palavras sairam rápidas e baixas, baixo o suficiente para não deixar o resto das orelhas sobre-humanas na área ouvirem o que ele estava dizendo. Deixei minha gratidão e amor fluirem livremente, o meu próprio jeito de dizer 'obrigada'.

Edward e Alice estavam saindo juntos mais do que de costume. Eu sabia que não era para passar um tempo em particular, eles sempre voltavam confusos e um pouco frustrados. Ultimamente nenhum deles se incomodava muito comigo.

Olhei pra ele e percebi o olhar distante no seu rosto.

"O que está acontecendo, Edward?" perguntei.

"Nada com que deva se preocupar, são apenas algumas visões que Alice vem tendo ultimamente; coisas que estão fora do nosso controle."

Um leve pânico me atravessou, eu me perguntei se seria algo com a família, ou se eu iria escorregar. Escorregar sempre foi um problema constante no fundo da minha mente.

"Não, Jasper. Não é isso," ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos.

"Bem, então o quê?"

Ele me lançou o que eu gostava de chamar de 'Olhar da Alice'. O tipo de olhar que, porra, você só sabe que eles estão escondendo alguma coisa. Um olhar que dizia: 'Eu sei algo que você não sabe'.

"Não me insulte irmão," eu murmurei, roçando nele ao passar pela porta e indo para o Jipe do Emmett.

Pulei na parte de trás, agarrando a porta para fechá-la, só pra ser bloqueado por Alice prendendo sua pequena mãozinha na porta.

O rosto da fada se iluminou num sorriso.

"Seja simpático, Jazzy," eu rolei meus olhos pelo afeto. Ela sabia que eu odiava esse apelhido. Jasper é o meu nome, Jazz eu gostava, Jazzy eu malditamente desprezava. "Você vai descobrir em breve. É a única razão para você estar aqui, a única razão pra você existir."

Antes que eu pudesse responder às suas coisas psíquicas surreais, ela já tinha fechado a porta e saltado para o Volvo do Edward, uma nuvem de poeira sujando a calçada onde eles haviam estado anteriormente.

Eu nem sequer dei um segundo pensamento às palavras dela. Porque deveria? Isso nunca me fez nenhum bem no passado.

Alice sempre interferia, ela era boa nisso, nisso e em fazer compras. Eu acho que posso ver porquê Alice e Edward eram tão perfeitos um para o outro. Edward estava constantemente mal-humorado, e Alice estava constamente feliz. Eles equilibravam um ao outro perfeitamente, Alice fazia Edward ficar feliz, e Edward baixava um pouco a bola dela.

Ouvi os gracejos dos meus outros irmãos, Emmett e Rosalie. Eles eram companheiros. Ela parecia aborrecida com ele, mas a luxúria e o amor por baixo nas emoções dela contavam outra história. Eu rapidamente saí de sintonia, voltando aos meus pensamentos, eles eram minha única constância.

Esme e Carlisle, nossos pais para todos os efeitos, eram companheiros também. Vai entender. Isso me deixava de fora como homem ímpar, literalmente. Acho que você poderia dizer que eu sou sozinho, e às vezes precisava sair por algum tempo para ficar longe de todos os casais felizes. Estar sozinho por séculos quando todos em volta tinham alguém perfeito pra eles, bem, isso pode ser uma coisa bem deprimente na sua existência. Eu sei que isso tem me afetado, especialmente quando se está cercado com o amor e luxúria deles, apesar de nenhum ser seu.

Mas isso não queria dizer que eu não tive 'relacionamentos' vampíricos para passar o tempo em todos os meus anos, porque eu certamente tive. Qualquer um teria. Distrações podem ser boas, e sem essa coisa de amarras só por isso mesmo, sem dano sem falta. Ambas as partes poderiam se divertir um pouco, usando um ao outro quando necessário, em seguida dar no pé com um sorriso e um simples 'boa sorte e tenha uma boa existência'.

Acompanhantes era uma coisa, companheiros eram algo totalmente diferente.

As emoções de centenas de adolescentes começaram a se fundir ao meu fluxo emocional; fluindo rudemente pelo meu corpo e me fazendo sentir contaminado novamente. Eu quase perdi o controle das minhas emoções quando saí do Jipe.

"Você está completamente certo, Jasper," a voz do Edward me trouxe de volta à realidade novamente. Olhei para ele confuso, "Companheiros, eles certamente são algo completamente diferente." Edward podia ouvir a mente das pessoas a quem ele estava familiarizado à quilômetros. Eu realmente precisava conseguir mantes meus malditos pensamentos fora.

Isso me rendeu um olhar do resto dos meus irmãos. Rolei meus olhos pegando meus livros no banco de trás.

"Vamos começar esse show de merda ou não?" Rosalie interveio, me salvando de explicar para Emmett, que sem dúvida tiraria sarro dos meus pensamentos vagos.

Dei-lhe um olhar agradecido e uma dose de gratidão emocional. Ela sorriu de volta e de uma forma muito humana, todos caminhamos para a porta da frente da escola.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T:** O título '_Devine_' é uma palavra francesa e é traduzido para o inglês como '_To Guess_' de acordo com a autora. Em português pode ser traduzido como '_achar_' no sentido de estar dando um palpite sem ter muita certeza. Outras palavras como '_supor_', '_calcular_' ou '_chutar_' dão o mesmo sentido.

**Disclaimer:** A Saga Crepúsculo e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esta fic também não é minha, ela pertence à **duskri123** e seus links em inglês (_incluindo a página da autora_) estão no meu perfil.

**Nota:** Sinto muito pela demora, meu computador deletou os capítulos salvos e, se alguém procurou a continuação na páginal oficial, a Kriss apagou a original também. Isso me atrasou um pouco, mas já estou de volta!

Victoire.

**Nota da Autora**: Oi, pessoal. Sou **duskri123**, ou Kriss, não importa. O meu muito obrigada à **Victoire Lestrange** por traduzir essa fic para mim, eu tive várias outras ofertas, mas eles só queriam traduzir uma das três fics da Trilogia e ela realmente queria se dar ao trabalho de traduzir os TRÊS. Então isso foi uma grande vantagem pra mim. Além disso, Respirer e Amour foram betadas. Essa beta recebeu os agradecimentos e sabe quem é. Devine começou a ser betada por minha nova beta **TheFaintHeart**, assim, muito carinho e obrigada à ela por isso. Todas as três histórias são Rated M por vários motivos incluindo violência não limitada, sexo e muito mais. Qualquer referência à 'O Peter sabe das merdas' (_all knowing Peter_) é propriedade de **IdreamofEddy** e sua mente fantástica, meu carinho e agradecimento à ela também. Sinta-se livre para me mandar uma MP se tiver alguma dúvida que Victoire não pode/não conseguiu responder, o link do meu perfil está na página dela. Um conselho... Mantenha a mente aberta quando você chegar no segundo e teceiro. Nem tudo o que parece é verdade.

Kriss.

* * *

Segundo Capítulo.

A conversa nos corredores da escola era quase insuportável. O tema constante era uma garota chamada 'Isabella'. Eu os bloqueei, sem vontade de ouvir as baboseiras e rumores sobre alguém que eles não conheciam. A pobre garota seria comida viva pelas meninas daqui, especialmente se ela fosse bonita.

Alice me cutucou suavemente sem olhar para trás e foi para sua sala. Alice parecia ser a caçula da nossa família, provavelmente foi transformada com uns 16 anos, embora ela não tenha nehuma lembrança de sua vida humana. Ela não lembrava de absolutamente nada, contudo disse que tinha acabado de acordar e sabia que seu nome era Alice, e em seguida suas visões começaram.

Neste ano, Alice estava no 2º ano, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward e eu estávamos todos no 3º ano. Tinhamos nos mudado para Forks dois anos atrás; este seria nosso último ano. Carlisle já estava fingindo ter 36, embora só aparentasse 25.

Edward parou em seu armário e pegou os livros das matérias de hoje, eu tinha levado os meus para casa ontem, não me preocupando muito com os deveres de casa, eu poderia acabá-lo em poucos minutos e tudo, sem dúvida, estaria correto. Outra vantagem e desvantagem de ser um vampiro, você nunca esquece nada, o que torna fazer e refazer o ano letivo uma tarefa entediante.

"É verdade." Edward disse, respondendo novamente aos meus pensamentos.

"Para com essa chatice irmãozinho; você podia ao menos fingir que não escuta meus pensamentos."

Ele estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça, "Eu posso, mas onde estaria a graça?"

Dei uma examinada rápida no corredor antes de me empurrar para longe dos armários. Eu preferia estar positivamente certo de que os seres humanos estavam tentando mantes distância de nós, de maneira que tinha menor chance de eu dar uma mordida neles. A maioria dos humanos ainda estava fofocando sobre a nova humana chamada Isabella.

"Eu sinto pena dessa nova garota," Edward sussurrou, muito baixo para os ouvidos humanos.

"É, eu também. Lembra como foi conosco?"

Ele riu. "Como foi mesmo?" bateu em sua têmpora. Fingia tentar se lembrar do que disseram sobre nós. "Oh, sim. Que nós eramos um culto, depois traficantes de drogas, oh e se você somar todos os problemas sexuais que devem ter acontecido na nossa família, então nós fomos pessoas realmente estranhas."

Balancei minha cabeça, uma risada sacudindo meu peito. Infelizmente isso chamou a atenção de alguns alunos. Dava para ouvir os papéis voando pelo ar quando caíram das mãos do aluno. Eu realmente não podia culpá-los, a maioria deles se assustava conosco, mas todos pensavam que eu iria explodir a qualquer segundo.

Era uma raridade ouvir qualquer um de nós falar, e mais ainda ouvir uma risada sair da minha boca.

Muito baixo para seus ouvidos, Edward sibilou pra mim.

"Que ótimo Jasper, estamos tentando ser discretos, e não o centro das atenções."

Lancei-lhe um olhar penetrante, xingando-o internamente. De repente uma gargalhada feminina soou por todo o corredor do colégio. Eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, e Edward me lançou um olhar de concordância.

Todos os estudantes que ainda estavam no corredor, se arriscando a receber uma detenção por atraso, viraram-se na direção em que o riso feminino tinha vindo. Edward bateu no meu braço com força e balançou a cabeça em direção a nossa sala.

"Vai se fuder, Edward. Você envadiu meu espaço pessoal."

"Vamos, Jasper, não queremos nos atrasar," o tom brincalhão em sua voz me fez rir outra vez, com a nossa velocidade nunca estaríamos atrasados, e ninguém sequer nos notaria se usassemos toda a velocidade.

Quando finalmente chegamos na sala, percebi que nenhum dos alunos estava alí, exceto os de sempre que chegavam 30 minutos mais cedo todos os dias, sem falta. _'Deve ser efeito da garota nova'_, pensei.

Edward assentiu na minha direção; ele estava em todas as minhas aulas sentado atrás de mim. O professor não nos deixava sentar juntos porque, de acordo com Edward e sua capacidade de ler mentes, o professor estava tentando ser um mediador, tentando nos 'ajudar' a fazer mais amigos, sem ser da família.

Bem, obrigada pela disposiçõe em ensinar, mas eu iria melhor sem uma ou duas bostas dessas.

Os alunos começaram a aparecer lentamente, o sinal tocando bem alto para sinalizar o início das aulas.

Comecei a viajar para o meu próprio mundo novamente, velhos poemas de guerra correndo contínuamente em meus pensamentos, de uma vez só.

**_"Corporal Green!" a Enfermeira gritou;_**

**_"Aqui!" a resposta foi forte e clara;_**

**_Da boca de um soldado que estava próximo,-_**

**_E "Aqui!" foi a palavra que o próximo respondeu._**

**_"Cyrus Drew!"- em seguida caiu o silêncio;_**

**_Desta vez nehuma resposta seguiu o chamado._**

**_Apenas seu homem da retaguarda o tinha visto cair;_**

**_Morto ou ferido- ele não poderia dizer._**

**_Ali estavam eles na luz falha,_**

**_Esses homens de batalha, com graves expressões sombrias,_**

**_Como se para claramente serem lidos como livros abertos,_**

**_Enquanto lentamente se reunia às sombras da noite._**

**_A samambaia nas encostas foi salpicada com sangue,_**

**_E embaixo no canto, onde as papoulas crescem,_**

**_Foram manchas mais vermelhas que as papoulas sabiam,_**

**_E tingido de vermelho foi a inundação do rio._**

**_Para o inimigo tinha cruzado para o outro lado,_**

**_Naquele dia, frente a um fogo assassino_**

**_Que varreu-os com sua ira terrível;_**

**_E suas vidas- sangue foi a cor da maré._**

**_"Herbert Cline!"- junto a chamada vieram_**

**_Dois soldados leais à linha,_**

**_Trazendo entre eles este Herbert Cline,_**

**_Ferido e sangrando, para responder seu nome._**

**_"Ezra Kerr!"- e uma voz respondeu "Aqui!"_**

**_"Hiram Kerr!"- mas ninguém respondeu._**

**_Eles eram irmãos, estes dois; o vento triste suspirou,_**

**_E um calafrio se arrastou através de um milharal próximo._**

**_"Ephraim Deane!"- então um soldado falou;_**

**_"Deane cumpriu com as cores do nosso regimento," disse ele,_**

**_"Quando nosso emblema foi baleado; deixei-o morto,_**

**_Logo depois o inimigo vacilou, e desmoronou."_**

**_"Perto da entrada seu corpo jazia;_**

**_Parei por um instante e lhe dei de beber;_**

**_Ele murmurou o nome de sua mãe, eu acho,_**

**_E a Morte veio e fechou seus olhos."_**

**_Foi uma vitória, sim; mas o custo foi muito caro;_**

**_Para a lista da companhia, quando chamou à noite,_**

**_De uma centena de homens que entraram na luta,_**

**_Apenas vinte responderam "Aqui!"_**

"Você poderia cantar outra coisa, Jasper?" Edward sibilou.

_'Não'_, eu pensei.

Uma batida na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos; o professor abriu a porta e caminhou para o corredor. Eu podia ouví-lo falando com a aluna, a garota nova, eu presumo.

"É o seu primeiro dia, e você está atrasada para sua primeira aula. Isso não parece muito bom pra você, Isabella." o professor repreendeu, uma pitada de irritação em sua voz.

"É Bella," a garota devolveu.

Ri internamente, olhando para onde Edward estava sentado; ele também tinha um sorriso no rosto.

_'Ela é mordaz, o que está pensando?'_ pensei.

Observei sua face se contorcer num olhar concentrado. Testei seu clima emocional, e confusão e espanto vinham dele.

_'O quê?'_ não tive resposta. "Edward!" sibilei.

Ele me lançou um olhar duro, inclinando-se para a porta. O professor entrou novamente, com uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos seguindo-o de perto. Ela era muito bonita para a forma humana, naquele momento o fator de luxúria de todos os caras disparou cerca de dez pontos, exceto do Edward.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, ligeiramente inclinada para o lado. Varreu a sala com os olhos, e parou em mim. Senti minha sobrancelha levantar com sua ousadia. Ela sorriu e eu me contrai, yeah eu me contrai.

_'Puta merda mantenha a calma'_ continuou correndo pela minha mente. Ela foi a única humana em todos os meus anos que obteve alguma resposta de mim. Vampiros eram uma coisa diferente, mas humanos, nunca... Até agora.

"Ela é só uma garota humana, Jasper," Edward murmurou.

_'Eu não estou dizendo nada, Edward. Nem conheço ela, então vai se fuder.'_

Todos os humanos estavam alheios à nossa conversa, inclusive Isabella. O professor a apresentou à classe, tirando a atenção dela de mim e de volta ao professor. Fiquei um pouco desapontado, e isso me confundiu.

"Classe eu tenho certeza de que vocês já ouviram falar que temos uma nova aluna," o professor se virou para Isabella. "Gostaria de se apresentar, Isabella?"

Senti raiva e um pouco de vergonha inundando suas emoções.

"Eu te disse lá fora, Mr. Banner. É Bella. B-E-L-L-A." ela soletrou seu nome claramente, pronunciando cada letra com perfeição. Eu não pude evitar a mim mesmo de rir, ganhando um olhar repreensivo do professor e do Edward.

"Sr. Hale!" Sr. Banner gritou.

"Jasper, pare de chamar atenção para si mesmo," Edward sibilou, mais uma vez muito baixo para os humanos. Inclinei minha cabeça na direção da Bella, meus cachos loiros caindo na frente dos meus olhos.

"Me desculpe senhorita, por favor perdoe minha ignorância indesculpável." um pouco do meu sotaque sulista vazando das minhas palavras. Sua sobrancelha levantou novamente, eu me contrai de novo, e Sr. Banner rolou os olhos para mim, sua irritação evidente.

"Bem, Bella, uma vez que o Sr. Hale parece gostar de você." ele murmurou a próxima parte tão silenciosamente que apenas ouvidos de vampiros poderiam entendê-lo, "E Deus sabe que eles não parecem gostar de ninguém." continuou mais alto, "Você pode tomar o assento ao lado dele."

Ela lançou um olhar para o professor, e depois sorriu para mim, andando pelo corredor enquanto ganhava uma tonelada de olhares dos meninos. A luxúria deles ressurgiu ao observá-la caminhando, assim como a minha, mas algo que eu não sentia a muito tempo queimou também.

Ciúme... _Ela é minha_.

"Jasper," Edward sibilou. Eu não persebi totalmente que esses pensamentos passaram pela minha mente.

Bem, isso deve ser malditamente fantástico.

Bella se sentou ao meu lado, o cheiro do seu sangue doce encheu meu nariz. humm, lavanda, frésias e apenas um toque de baunilha.

"Ei, eu sou a Bella," ela falou baixo o suficiente para não chamar a atenção do professor, mas todos os outros olhos estavam nos observando de perto, especialmente Edward.

_'Vai se fuder, Edward. Eu não vou dar uma mordida nela.'_

Ele desviou os olhos, mas eu poderia dizer que ele ainda estava assistindo e ouvindo atentamente. Eu queria fulminar o resto ds alunos que estava sendo entromento. Na verdade eu acho que eles estavam mais ou menos curisos para saber a minha reação com a Bella, mas ela foi mais rápida que eu.

"Parem de olhar e se metam no que é da sua conta, o que diabos há de tão importante em mim?" ela sibilou. A garota era definitivamente do tipo, sem nenhuma auto-preservação, e que eu me podia ver ficando junto por um longo tempo.

"Me desculpe, Isabella; você tem algo a dizer? Eu não entendi direito" Sr. Banner perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se recostou na cadeira, falando apenas duas palavras pra ele.

"É Bella."

* * *

**N/A:** ROLL-CALL by Nathaniel Graham Shepherd (1834-1888)

**N/T:** Procurei rapidinho se tinha alguma tradução oficial desse poema mas não achei, então traduzi por mim mesma. Caso alguém conheça a tradução original (_se é que existe_) por favor me avise. Talvez algumas coisas não tenham ficado exatas por causa da linguagem usada.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:** O título '_Devine_' é uma palavra francesa e é traduzido para o inglês como '_To Guess_' de acordo com a autora. Em português pode ser traduzido como '_achar_' no sentido de estar dando um palpite sem ter muita certeza. Outras palavras como '_supor_', '_calcular_' ou '_chutar_' dão o mesmo sentido.

**Disclaimer:** A Saga Crepúsculo e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esta fic também não é minha, ela pertence à **duskri123** e a página dela está no meu perfil.

**Nota:** A fic original em inglês foi deletada pela autora, mas recebi permissão pra continuar. Kriss, gata, você é demais!

Victoire.

**Nota da Autora**: Oi, pessoal. Sou **duskri123**, ou Kriss, não importa. O meu muito obrigada à **Victoire Lestrange** por traduzir essa fic para mim, eu tive várias outras ofertas, mas eles só queriam traduzir uma das três fics da Trilogia e ela realmente queria se dar ao trabalho de traduzir os TRÊS. Então isso foi uma grande vantagem pra mim. Além disso, Respirer e Amour foram betadas. Essa beta recebeu os agradecimentos e sabe quem é. Devine começou a ser betada por minha nova beta **TheFaintHeart**, assim, muito carinho e obrigada à ela por isso. Todas as três histórias são Rated M por vários motivos incluindo violência não limitada, sexo e muito mais. Qualquer referência à 'O Peter sabe das merdas' (_all knowing Peter_) é propriedade de **IdreamofEddy** e sua mente fantástica, meu carinho e agradecimento à ela também. Sinta-se livre para me mandar uma MP se tiver alguma dúvida que Victoire não pode/não conseguiu responder, o link do meu perfil está na página dela. Um conselho... Mantenha a mente aberta quando você chegar no segundo e teceiro. Nem tudo o que parece é verdade.

Kriss.

* * *

Terceiro Capítulo.

Estávamos no meio do nosso Período de Planejamento¹. Basicamente era uma aula inútil; sobretudo para os alunos efetivos que estavam aqui tentando entender o uso disso na sala de aula. Sr. Banner estava de olho em mim e Bella atentamente, então eu não fui capaz de dizer mais de duas palavras para ela e muito menos me apresentar. Eu não queria parecer particularmente ansioso, mas ela parecia aflorar isso em mim, e não era algo com o que eu estava acostumado.

Certamente ela era um ser humano notável. Para todos os outros humanos 'normais', nós, vampiros, pareciamos gritar '_perigo_' claramente. Algo dentro deles dizia para ficarem longe, chame de instinto se quiser. Bella não parecia ter esse instinto natural, ou ela era inacreditavelmente desatenta, ou gostava de perigo.

Eu gostava muito de pensar que poderia ser a última opção.

"Jasper!" Edward sibilou. Ele não estava nem olhando na minha direção, mas eu podia ver a expressão no seu rosto e ele não estava satisfeito com meus pensamentos, assim como as emoções que vinham dele eram definitivamente de repugnância.

_'Qual é, Edward. Você já ouviu Emmett pensar em coisas piores'_ eu respondi mentalmente.

Voltei minha atenção sutilmente de volta para Bella. Ela estava lendo um livro, que eu não tinha o mínimo interesse de saber sobre o quê era; estava muito absorto em observá-la. Nunca, em toda minha existência, eu fui tão atraído por um humano ou vampiro do jeito que eu era atraído pela Bella. Claro que haviam fêmeas vampiras que chamavam minha atenção o suficiente para uma boa foda, mas não assim, eu realmente não tinha interesse de _conhecê-las_.

Eu queria conhecê-la, ouvir sua voz e seus segredos. Queria vê-la sorrir novamente, e sorrir por minha causa. Eu só queria _conhecê-la_, e isso pura e simplesmente me assustava pra caralho.

Sr. Banner olhou para o relógio na parede alarmado, e rapidamente chegou seu relógio de pulso. Ele murmurou um rápido 'merda' e anunciou à turma que precisava sair por alguns minutos.

"Vou voltar antes que percebam, por isso não se movam ou falem ao menos que seja necessário," com um olhar afiado para mim, ele levantou da mesa e saiu correndo da sala, com sua maleta à tiracolo.

_'O que diabos foi isso?'_ me perguntei. Vi Edward sorrindo para mim de soslaio.

"Ele precisa tomar algumas pequenas pílulas azuis² para mais tarde."

_'Ah, entendi... Yeah, péssima imagem mental'_ pensei. Porra, aquilo era muita informação pra mim.

A voz cantante da beleza ao meu lado me trouxe de volta dos pensamentos horríveis que eu estava tentando me livrar.

"Eu acho que é necessário," Bella sorriu.

"O quê?" perguntei fingindo estar curioso; eu sabia do que ela estava falando, mas porque não mimar a humana linda?

"Nós," levantei uma sobrancelha, só para meu divertimento quando ela escarneou de mim e balançou a cabeça. Apesar de suas emoções dizerem outra coisa, essa garota humana estava, definitivamente, interessada em saltar no Trêm do Jasper, e eu não quis dizer no 'Trêm Jasper³', se é que você me entendeu bem.

"Quero dizer, nós conversando. Porra, você vai acabar sendo como o resto dos idiotas daqui?"

Mais uma vez eu estava chocado com sua atitude agressiva e arrogante, eu não estava acostumado a ter uma garota assim à minha volta. Estava me sentindo uma merda de um adolescente, hormonal, fudidamente adolescente.

"Ah... não," respondi.

Ela sorriu, e de repente senti a urgência de fazê-la sorrir novamente. "Boa resposta, qual é o seu nome?" perguntou.

"Sou Jasper Whi... Hale," tropecei na hora de dizer meu nome, eu nunca cometi esse erro, nunca.

"E é melhor nunca cometê-lo de novo," Edward murmurou. Eu estava começando a ficar novamente irritado com meu irmão favorito.

_'Vá procurar sua esposa, Edward. Vocês dois se completam tão bem quando o assunto é se meter na vida dos outros. Deixe eu e minha humana em paz.'_

O ouvi sugar o ar e percebi meu erro. Eu disse 'minha humana'.

"Sim," ele respondeu. "Você está apostando em algum tipo de reivindicação agora?"

_'Não.'_ pensei, mesmo na minha mente a palavra foi quieta e duvidosa. Eu sabia que ele sabia também. _'Por favor me deixe em paz, Edward. E não diga algo que vai fazer você perder um apêndice mais tarde, essa noite, quando chegarmos em casa. Sei que a Alice ficaria muito desapontada se eu escondesse seu pinto por um mês.'_

Eu o vi abaixar a cabeça sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ele sabia que eu estava falando sério, sério pra caralho. Voltei minha atenção para Bella, que me olhava com expectativa.

"Então, por quê Forks?" perguntei. Um olhar atravessou seu rosto, e ele me encomodou. Suas emoções mudaram para raiva, misturado com um pouco de vergonha. Decidi continuar; mais uma vez eu estava impotente contra essa garota humana. "Porque você sabe, Forks é uma merda. Chove o tempo todo, não tem shopping, e as garotas são putas."

Ela riu das minhas palavras, fazendo algumas cabeças se virarem para nós. Minha raiva ardeu e eu lancei um olhar desafiador aos humanos estúpidos. Todos afastaram o olhar rapidamente, e Bella sorriu de novo.

Sorria mais uma vez pra mim, Querida, e você pode pôr as amarras em mim.

Edward balançou a cabeça mas não disse nada em resposta aos meus pensamentos. Muito bom.

"Primeiro de tudo Jasper Hale, eu amo a chuva e qualquer coisa fria," eu me contraí. "Eu odeio shopping, e vadias não me encomodam. Sei me cuidar."

Antes que eu pudesse me parar, as palavras saíram. "Aposto que sabe, querida."

Ela não disse nada, mas uma pontada de luxúria bateu no meu peito, e suas pupilas escureceram ligeiramente.

"Desculpe. Eu não quis dizer..."

"Está tudo bem, mas só se você disser, se alguém mais falar isso, bem, eu não posso prometer que seus dentes vão sobreviver," ela enterrompeu meu pedido de desculpas.

Sr. Banner entrou na sala, rapidamente pondo um fim na conversa que eu tanto estava gostando. Assisti Bella rabiscar algo num bloco de notas, ela deslizou por sua mesa, mas eu vi o que estava escrito antes de chegar perto de mim.

_**Almoço?**_

Pensei nisso por menos de uma fração de segundo. Inferno, sim! Eu não tinha nenhum problema em comer comida humana para passar mais cinco minutos com essa garota. Assenti com a cabeça, e ganhei mais um daqueles sorrisos sedutores. Não pude me contei em devolver o sorriso, amostrando meus dentes afiados como navalhas no processo. Mais uma vez, isso não a perturbou, embora ela deva ter notado que alguma coisa, porque curiosidade girava a sua volta, mas ela só voltou aos seus livros.

Quando o Período de Planejamento terminou, saí da sala com Edward no meu calcanhar. Nós observamos Bella caminhar pelo corredor até a próxima aula sem olhar para trás.

"Ela é interessante. Você gosta tanto dela que é perceptível," afirmou.

Eu não podia mentir para ele, eu estava muito interessado em saber quais tinham sido os pensamentos dela, e eu sabia que ele não iria me dizer se eu desse uma de espertinho com ele.

Edward se moveu desconfortavel ao meu lado. Sabe, vampiros não precisam mover seus corpos. Poderíamos ficar na mesma posição por minutos, horas, dias, até anos sem precisar nos mover uma fração de centímetro, isto é, se não precisassemos nos alimentar. Trocar o peso de perna, piscar, cruzar as pernas ou até mesmo nos coçar era algo que faz você parecer humano, quando estávamos fingindo, ou simplesmente por hábito. É algo que você traz consigo de sua vida humana; sinais que mostram quando você está nervoso ou ansioso.

"Não consigo lê-la," ele murmurou. Fiquei chocado por um momento, o que era incomum.

"O quê?" eu tinha ouvido direito?

"Você me ouviu." fiquei em silêncio por um segundo, de repente senti as emoções de uma fadinha chata atrás de mim.

"Sim, Jazzy. Ele não consegue lê-la, nadinha." ela esticou a última palavra, de maneira quase provocativa para Edward. Eu poderia dizer que isso o estava encomodando, mas não disse nada de qualquer maneira.

"Bem, isso não me ajuda então," eu disse baixinho.

"Nope," ela estalou o 'p', outra coisa que ela sabia que me irritava pra cacete.

"Pare com isso Alice, você está me encomodando, Edward está me encomodando, vocês dois precisam parar com isso." tomei uma respiração desnecessária para estabilizar minhas emoções e pensamentos antes de continuar, "O que você sabe, Alice?"

Ela sorriu e olhou para seu companheiro. Seu amor por ele fluia dela; isso estava começando a me deixar um pouco doente, de verdade.

"Quero que você descubra por si mesmo; não vai fazer diferença, vai acontecer de qualquer forma." Estúpida fada psíquica surreal. "Não me lance esse olhar, Jasper Hale. Além disso, você precisa se preparar para seu almoço. Pergunte a ela sobre sua vida antes de Forks; à parte do modo como ela age, ela poderia gostar de ter um amigo. Ela pode parecer difícil, mas precisa falar com alguém. Isso vai te dar algumas dicas."

Eu sorri para minha irmãzinha fada. Às vezes ela era legal. Ela se virou para ir embora, com Edward a seguindo. Ela fez um muxuxo e sussurrou no nível vampiro.

"Se prepare para essa noite, Jazzy. Vai haver uma reunião de família, e envolve 'sua humana'. Tente se manter calmo."

Não disse nada, mas me afastei perguntando a mim mesmo porque essa simples humana tinha um domínio tão forte sobre mim em tão pouco tempo.

* * *

¹ Em inglês estava '_Homeroom Class_' mas não faria sentido aqui no Brasil, por não adotarmos esse sistema, então, como havia outra palavra, achei melhor substituir. Homeroom é o momento da aula onde o professor faz a chamada no diário e anuncia algo.

² Destruindo a inocência de quem não entendeu o 'pílulas azuis' (_será que alguém não entendeu?_), Edward estava falando de viagra. Um remédio vendido sob prescrição médica para o tratamento da disfunção eréctil no homem – impotência sexual. Assim como todas as drogas prescritas, a dosagem adequada está descrita na receita médica. A dose de sildenafila é de 25 mg a 100 mg e é tomada por via oral uma vez por dia de 30 minutos a 4 horas antes da relação sexual.

³ A brincadeira nessa frase foi que existe uma cidade no Canadá chamada Jasper. Então ele quis dizer que a Bella queria saltar no trem _dele_ e não no trem que ia para a cidade Jasper.

► Um obrigada especial à **Isabella** por ter procurado sobre o poema do outro capítulo pra mim. Thanks, gata, eu não estava achando de jeito nenhum!


End file.
